


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is autistic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Logan is oblivious to Roman's crush on him





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

October first was already a good day for Roman, for several reasons. 1) It was  _ October first _ . Obviously. 2) The cafe he worked at stocked pumpkin spice lattes again, and he got them at a discount so long as he drank them while working. He drank them in a tall, clear Starbucks glass with a cute little design of a pumpkin on the front. He was  _ living _ . 

But his day got infinitely better- When he met Logan. 

Logan walked in early Monday morning, bundled up in a hoodie and a little scarf, and Roman startled. This guy was  _ so flippin’ cute!  _

Logan came up to the counter and barely greeted Roman before ordering their biggest size of pumpkin spice lattes. Roman floundered for a moment, and damn near dropped the cup, but managed to get himself together just in time to catch Logan before he left. 

“You running late for a class?” 

Logan blinked, then shook his head. “No, I have a little time.” 

He refilled his own latte, asking, “What are you majoring in? 

“Biochemical engineering.” 

“Wow.” Roman laughed. “You must be really smart.” 

Logan, completely oblivious to his tone, just shrugged it off. “I mean, maybe. Some people say that.” 

Roman’s surprised for a second- Usually boys react a bit different when he told them that -but pulled himself together fast. 

“What, you don’t think you’re smart?” 

Logan took a sip of the coffee, humming. “Not necessarily. I just study what I’m interested in.” 

“I suck at studying.” Roman leaned forward on his palms. “But maybe you can teach me sometime.” 

“Sure.” He only really seemed half-interested. Roman quickly realized his meaning went right over the other’s head. 

He was about to correct himself when Logan pulled out his vibrating phone, frowning. He pulled the straw away from his mouth and said, “I have to go, my roommate needs me.” He didn’t wait for a response- He just left. 

Roman definitely wouldn’t call that a fail but, well, it could have gone better. 

Logan came in every day that week to order a pumpkin spice latte and some pumpkin flavoured pastry in the mornings. Over the week, Roman was able to get his name and give him his number, but Logan was still completely oblivious to Roman’s crush and flirting. Roman had tried organizing some cookies Logan ordered into a heart, unabashedly complimenting him- Everything short of just telling him. He was going a little crazy. 

On the seventh day, Roman laughed as he handed Logan his seventh latte. “You really like these, huh?” 

Logan blushed. “They’re my favourite.” 

“I can give you a discount, if you want.” 

He frowned. “Are you allowed to do that?”

Roman grinned. “I make acceptions for cute boys.” 

“You shouldn’t,” he said matter-of-factly. “You could get fired.” 

Roman blinked. He’d never had a boy turn that down before. “R-right.” 

Logan reached for his wallet. “I’ll pay full price.” 

A few days later, on the ninth, it was just the two of the them in the cafe and Roman managed to ask, nervously, “Can I ask your sexuality?” 

Logan took the drink from him, saying “Yes” absently. It took him a second to actually process what Roman said, and his face flushed. “Oh, right. Uh- I’m bisexual.” 

“Hm.” Roman put the money in the register as Logan left, frowning. He was into guys- That wasn’t the problem. Maybe Roman should just leave him alone…? 

At the end of his shift, he fell back onto his bed, still in his uniform. “I don’t know how I could be more obvious!” 

Remy glanced up from his computer, raising an eyebrow. He looked  _ done _ . “Well, you could, you know,  _ just tell him _ .” 

Roman shot up with a gasp. “ _ Tell _ him?! My FEELINGS?! That’s crazy!” 

He sighed and flicked his sunglasses back onto his face. “You are the definition of a disaster gay. Honestly, Ro-Ro, you won’t know for sure unless you just ask. And if he rejects you, then just leave him alone.” 

“He’s  _ so cute _ , Remy, you don’t understand!” He cried, falling back. “He could be  _ the one _ !” 

“Oh, I think I do,” he hummed, giggling. 

Roman snapped his gaze to Remy. “What did you do?” 

“He’s in the library, like,  _ all _ the time. Read every book we have on astronomy like 10 times. Total nerd.” He smirked. “Real cute, though.” 

“You’ve flirted with him, too, haven’t you?” 

“I’d be stupid not to.” 

“Was he oblivious with you, too?” 

“Sure was.” Remy pushed his sunglasses up a little to meet his eyes. “Sorry, hun, but I think the direct approach is best.” 

Roman groaned. “FINE.” 

The next day, Roman went into work, his stomach tied into knots. Logan came in around the same time as always. 

“Same order?”

“Yes, please.” 

The entire time he made his order, Roman struggled with finding words. He was good at being subtle, at being dramatic- He wasn’t good at being direct. He managed to hand Logan the drink and take his money, all without saying anything. 

He was almost halfway across the coffeeshop when Roman finally went, “Hey! Uh…” He met Logan’s eyes, nervously, but Logan just looked curious. “I- I really like you and you’re really cute and I’m very gay, do you wanna go out?” 

Logan’s face turned scarlet red. “O-okay. Yeah… I’d like that a lot. Uh, what was your name again?” 

“Roman.” 

“Right. Roman. I, uh, I still have your number.” 

Roman smiled a little, his heart pounding. “Call me later, and we can set something up, okay?” 

Logan took a sip of his coffee, letting the straw stay between his teeth as he mumbled, shyly, “Okay.” He lingered for a moment, before leaving. 

Roman waited until he was clear out of sight to relax and whisper-shout “YES.” With the coffeeshop empty, he rushed to text Remy and start planning out what he and Logan would do for their date. 


End file.
